Five projects that address limitations of the chemistry and chemical separations aspects of analytical mass spectrometry for glycoconjugates have been proposed. These include (a) a microbore porous graphite column HPLC-MS interface for separation and direct introduction of carbohydrates into the mass spectrometer; (b) an investigation of carbohydrate reducing-end rhodamine derivatives for improved CID spectra, and for cell surface lectins for FACS (fluorescence assisted cell sorter) analysis; (d) the development of strategies to locate glycoconjugate O-sulfate groups using deuteriomethyl labeling and CID mass spectrometry; and (e) an improvement in strategies to separately release N- and O-linked glycan chains from glycoproteins.